


отведи от него тысячу бед, чтоб он в тысячу первый раз сказал тебе "нет" (с)

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: кароч я не знаю, что это, попалась тут одна песенка, и старбакс подкрался незаметно.онибыникагда.





	отведи от него тысячу бед, чтоб он в тысячу первый раз сказал тебе "нет" (с)

– Наш сержант Мозги Всмятку говорит, ты ему не даешь. Что так?  
Стив дергается.  
– Он не...  
– Не мог этого сказать? – зубасто улыбается Тони. Он теперь всегда улыбается Стиву именно так. – Не мог сказать так? Или сказать _мне_? Похоже, ты преувеличиваешь его проблемы с доверием.  
– Я знаю Баки, – говорит Стив.  
– Было бы неплохо, будь это правдой.  
Наташа нарочито громко щелкает креплениями парашюта, давая понять, что их слышно. Стив отворачивается.  
– Сосредоточься на задании, Тони, – просит он как можно мягче, но в голосе все равно слышится металлический лязг, точно не того человека назвали Железным. Стив не железный. Баки об этом знает. Тони об этом знает. – Сейчас не время и не место.  
– Кому как не тебе судить об этом, – кивает Тони и захлопывает лицевой щиток. – Но один раз ты уже облажался, Роджерс. Когда думал, что точно знаешь, как лучше.

***

Вот в чем дело.  
Баки жив, цел и здоров. Стив начинает привыкать к мысли об этом, начинает спать без дюжины пробуждений за ночь и кошмарных снов. Перестает сторониться тех, кто пошел за ним против Таноса, – и тех, кто до Таноса был против него самого. Учится не думать постоянно о том, какая новая напасть, наконец, выкосит их всех под корень.  
Баки жив. У него скверно с памятью – что-то померкло, затерлось, что-то пропало без следа, оставляя только безответную, нелепую и никому непонятную тоску по забытым шуткам, разделенным на двоих пустякам, общим радостям и горестям. Но Стиву хватает того, что есть сейчас. Правда, хватает, хотя он никакими словами не смог бы объяснить, почему. Потому что это слишком редкий, слишком жестокий подарок – жизнь, продленная такой ценой. Стив смотрит на Баки, и ком в горле, которому давно пора было растаять, душит его сильнее с каждым днем. Баки улыбается ему во весь рот и широким шагом идет навстречу.  
– Пожалуйста, Бак, – говорит Стив, размыкая объятие, лбом упираясь в лоб. – Не надо.  
Стыд ест ему глаза. Взгляд Баки из голодного делается недоуменным, а через секунду – злым.  
– В чем дело?  
– Ты же не хочешь этого.  
– Мне кажется, я ясно дал понять, чего именно хочу, – негромко парирует Баки, и голос у него теперь тоже злой. – Или дело в том, что ты хочешь чего-то другого?  
Стив качает головой, и Баки плотно сжимает губы, сам отступает от него на шаг: резко, так же широко, как подходил.  
– Кого-то другого, – тянет он, понимающе кивая сам себе.  
– Баки, дело не в этом, – торопится Стив, чувствуя себя идиотом. – Ты это ты.  
– Как раз _я-то_ в этом не сомневаюсь.  
– Послушай меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас делал что-то, о чем пожалеешь, когда...  
– Если.  
– Хорошо, если. Если вспомнишь что-то еще. И если оно что-то изменит. И если это произойдет, выходит, что я предам тебя дважды.  
– Ты не предавал меня, даже когда стоило бы. Скажи лучше, что ничего не было и не могло быть, что заботливыми нянечками друг при друге нам быть привычнее, чем кем-то еще и это наш предел, а дальше вход только для девочек, потому что сколько ни бей по башке правильного ирландского мальчика, воспитание не выбьешь, а мы оба так воспитаны, что... Давай. Я слушаю.  
Каждым словом, сорвавшимся с губ, каждым жестом и темным, разочарованным взглядом – это Баки. Стив готов праздновать каждый новый прожитый день. Иногда ему кажется – он сам не знает, чего ждет. А иногда...  
– Ничего не было, – говорит Стив. – Я не знаю, хотел ли ты, чтобы было. И ты не знаешь.  
Конечно, он не предавал Баки, ни разу в своей жизни. И не представляет, что делать теперь, чтобы не оттолкнуть его нового, не предав память о нем.  
Баки встает по левую руку перед боем – плечо обдает жаром. Баки молчит над схваткой со снайперской позиции – спине холодно. Хочется уйти из-под прицела, даром что последние месяцы приучили его оставаться в слепой зоне.  
Хочется бежать прочь.

***

Вот в чем дело.  
У Баки хреново с памятью: может, поэтому Стив шарахается от него, стоит только подойти поближе. Баки не может толком объяснить, чего именно ему не хватает, когда все на месте: вот она семья, вот он дом, вот они боевые друзья и подруги, когда вдруг возникает надобность повоевать, и все новые, всё новое, чистое, бери, загребай горстями, обнимай всем собой, из кровавого и дымного угара ГИДРЫ нырни, наконец, в ослепительное будущее, Баки-Баки, ты же так этого хотел.  
Баки помнит, как хотел чего-то такого, гуляя по выставке перед отправкой на фронт, всплывая из небытия в болезненную явь и снова падая в небытие. Ярких, как искры, фигур, парящих в небе. Ответные улыбки девчонок, тоже однажды побывавших в клетке. И вместо прицела – окно во всю восточную стену, и город как на ладони, а в городе – ни одной мишени.  
Однажды в четыре часа утра Баки навзничь ложится на пол под этим окном, закрывает глаза и скулит.  
– А. Ну конечно, на полу удобнее, чем на вон той отличной кровати, уголок которой я вижу даже отсюда.  
На темном мониторе телевизора под потолком маячит недовольная физиономия Старка, слегка искаженная из-за крупного плана.  
– Это проявление посттравматического стресса, или ты какой-то особенный фанат ковров?  
– Второе, – отзывается Баки, поворачиваясь на бок и подперев щеку левой рукой. Так ее легче спрятать под волосами, и Старк не может на нее пялиться.  
– Ты воешь. Время самых сладких снов для хороших мальчиков и девочек и самого сладкого веселья для плохих, а ты валяешься на полу и воешь.  
– Ты этого не слышал.  
– Я построил эту башню, Рапунцель, у меня ушей больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Так в чем дело? В аптечке кончилось снотворное для слонов?  
– Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
Старк хмуро пожимает плечами.  
– Не только старых солдат, не знающих слов любви, мучит бессонница.  
– Любой их них, черт, Старк, да любой человек на планете будет для тебя лучшим собеседником, чем я, – хмыкает Баки. – Признай это.  
– Даже спорить не буду. Но что бы ты там ни придумал, мне не насрать.  
Баки кивает и, помедлив, садится лицом к экрану.  
– Так почему ты не спишь? – спрашивает он.  
– Мой психотерапевт уверен, что дело в гиперответственности, – говорит Старк, точно сознаваясь в чем-то постыдном. – Вроде как я слишком много на себя беру и, когда мне что-то не по плечу – или не по зубам, как хочешь, – это сшибает меня с катушек. И заставляет вести себя, как законченный распиздяй, по вине которого происходят катастрофы и гибнут люди. Кажется, он меня с кем-то путает, но это слишком похоже на то, что обычно говорят о взрослых и самостоятельных людях, поэтому я его не разубеждаю.  
– Я нихрена не понял, – говорит Баки, пристально глядя ему в лицо.  
– Ой ли.  
Баки молча поднимает бровь.  
– Кошмары, – выплевывает Тони. – Обо мне и остальных. Они умирают, ясно тебе? А я ничерта не могу сделать с этим. Один раз это довело меня до паранойи и чуть не обернулось концом света. Второй раз...  
– Довело тебя до паранойи и чуть не обернулось концом света, – заканчивает Баки.  
– Барнс. Ну ты и говнюк.  
– Могу себе позволить. Ты без ума от игрушки, которую мне подарила вакандская принцесса, – Баки почти игриво шевелит металлическими пальцами, – и ради шанса на нее взглянуть спустишь мне и не такое.  
– А ты дашься? – с сомнением щурится Старк.  
Минутная стрелка едва-едва сползает с тройки. Отличные часы, очень похожие на те, что висели дома, но Баки уже достало таращиться на них каждое утро.  
– Можно спуститься к тебе? Ты в мастерской?  
– Что, прямо сейчас?  
Баки отводит взгляд.  
– До утра я могу и передумать.  
– Стоп! Спускайся. Тут тоже можно повыть, звукоизоляция что надо.

Однажды в пятом часу утра, сидя в мастерской рядом со Старком, уткнувшимся в трехмерный чертеж, Баки все ему выкладывает.

***

– Поверить не могу, что он все тебе выложил.  
У Стива горит лицо. Лица Тони он не видит – да оно и к лучшему.  
– Почему же? С тобой он вроде тоже поделился кое-чем.  
– Это был личный разговор. Это между нами.  
– Ну, теперь нет. Об _этом_ знаю я и явно знает Наташа, а значит, у _этого_ равные шансы превратиться в дорогостоящий компромат и в грошовую таблоидную шутку о вашем постельном фиаско.  
– Тони…  
– Кэп.  
Бой продолжается. Никто не берет перерывов на милый – или не очень – приятельский треп. Стиву чуть не на голову прыгает четверокрылый механический уродец, падает с пробитым черепом, и Сэм салютует Стиву, прежде чем снова унестись в небо. Щит сбивает еще троих и возвращается в руку. Совсем рядом стрекочет длинная очередь.  
– Зачем ты говоришь об этом со мной? – Стива относит от остальных боем, и грохот и скрежет вокруг такой, что в коммуникатор приходится орать. Только поэтому Стив орет. – Почему сейчас?  
– Потому что люблю потрепаться? Потому что мне нравится тебя бесить? Потому что – о, смотри, Барнс нарушил приказ. Потом поболтаем!  
Железный человек камнем падает вниз в паре сотен шагов от Стива и взлетает через секунду, за шиворот выудив из-под груды металлических тел брыкающегося Баки. Холодный пот прошибает насквозь и высыхает тут же, стоит только Тони забросить Баки на ближайшую возвышенность.  
– А может, мне просто кажется странным, что Барнс может говорить о том, что считает важным, вместо того чтобы засовывать язык в задницу и корчить из себя недотрогу. Вы правда были друзьями? Знаешь, когда Зимний Солдат лучше ладит с людьми, чем Капитан Америка… это нервирует.  
Чувствуя, что звереет, Стив вертится со щитом на отлете, ища взглядом нового противника.  
Сверху снова пикирует Сокол.  
– Частоту переключи! – советует он на лету, отстреливаясь сразу от нескольких чудовищных механических стрекоз. – Не хочу ничего знать про ваши задницы!  
Стив ловит его глазами. Находит остальных – целы – и врубается в рукопашную, выпуская на волю все, что мог бы и не мог ответить Тони. Ответить Баки, расстреливающему врагов с почти нечеловеческой спокойной быстротой и точностью. Его бледное лицо с немигающими глазами, сжатым в нитку бескровным ртом и красными пятнами на скулах маячит в боковом зрении, хотя рядом никого нет, только металлические маски полузвериных морд, которые щит рассекает одну за другой.  
Стив. Никогда. Не предавал его.  
Правда ли.

***

– Ты правда не злишься?  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
– Если бы я злился, ты узнал бы об этом первым.  
Ему не то чтобы все равно, ему просто…  
То, что не убивает, не делает никого сильнее, Баки знает об этом по себе. По тому немногому, что от него осталось – назвать это силой было бы неоправданно щедрым преувеличением.  
– Думаю, теперь шансов у тебя еще меньше, чем было, – пожимает плечами Старк. – Честно, я хотел добиться обратного эффекта. Но я слишком плохо знаю Роджерса.  
– Он говорил, что вы друзья.  
– Тебе, может, и говорил.  
Вот в чем дело. Стив чертов Роджерс всегда молчит о том, что считает по-настоящему важным. Не хочет сглазить, раздать слова приблудным фейри, в которых верила бедная милая миссис Сара, пустить на ветер произнесенные обещания и остаться ни с чем, и других оставить без почвы под ногами и без опоры за спиной. Этого не изменишь, сколько бы жизнь ни била по башке одного правильного хорошего мальчика…  
– Старк.  
– Слушай, я серьезно. Я думал, если его взбесить как следует, вдруг до него дойдет, что он гребаная королева драмы в голубых лосинах, он перестанет ломаться, и вы пылко воссоединитесь за все семьдесят лет воздержания…  
– Старк. Ты делаешь для всех больше, чем под силу кому угодно другому. Для всех нас.  
Тот моргает.  
– Что ты задумал?  
Баки качает головой. Это не назвать силой. И все-таки что-то в нем осталось – то самое главное, что позволило ему называть себя собой, несмотря на дырявую память, замаранные руки и неспокойную совесть. То самое, чего теперь не видел, во что не верил единственный человек, доверявший Баки всегда. Нет, это не сила. Но кроме нее, у Баки нет ничего.  
– Ничего, – говорит он.

***

Молчание меняется. Они оба изменились – стали старше и злее, обросли броней, которую не сбросишь на пороге безопасного убежища, не оставишь за дверью светлой и чистенькой гостиной. Их нет: ни одного, ни второго.  
– Именно поэтому, черт бы тебя побрал, ты и не знал, хочу ли я чего-то, – говорит Баки. – У меня проблемы с памятью, но соображаю я неплохо. Просто не хочу больше молчать. Не могу.  
– Баки.  
– Расскажи мне, что будет, если назвать фейри свое имя. Мать никогда мне не рассказывала.  
– Они украдут его. И, когда позовут, не сможешь не отозваться.  
– Это идиотизм.  
– Тот еще.  
Стив смотрит, видит, чувствует, как Баки подходит ближе. Изменившийся. Прежний. Такой, которому хватает сил, отчаяния, наглости и надежды приблизиться. Как вышло, что, доверяя ему во всем, Стив все равно оттолкнул его?  
– Ты поэтому никогда не называл меня по имени?  
Стив кивает.  
– Это не помогло.  
Это не помогло; Баки отняли у Стива, забрали, переиначили и измучили, и вернуть его вышло только чудом, но в это жестокое чудо все еще верится с трудом. Настоящее теряется между прошлым и будущим.  
– Тогда уже ничего не поможет, – говорит Баки.  
Стив берет его за руку. Не так, как привык; иначе, чем было между ними заведено. Их время перемен всегда было рядом, но он не замечал его. В прошлый раз это стоило ему жизни.  
– Я могу прикрывать тебя и дальше, если нужно, – продолжает Баки. – Это ничего не меняет, кроме того, что теперь ты знаешь. Можешь делать с этим, что посчитаешь нужным. Например, молчать, ты так здорово это умеешь. За нас обоих. А я прикрою, если хочешь.  
Потом он опускает взгляд на ладонь Стива на своей, замечает переплетенные пальцы.  
– Хочу, – говорит Стив. – Только сейчас важно, чего хочешь ты.  
Ладонь Баки холодеет под пальцами.  
– Не надо играть со мной.  
– Я ничего не смыслю в играх, Бак, – качает головой Стив, гладя большим пальцем твердые костяшки. – Ты просто не помнишь.  
Баки молчит. Может, не спорит; может, не помнит. Что будет, если однажды это изменится? Если завтра, или через неделю, или через год все перевернется, и Баки посмотрит на него иначе; если вообще посмотрит...  
– Ты простишь меня? – спрашивает Стив обо всем сразу.  
– Я же все еще здесь, – говорит Баки очень тихо.  
Решившись, Стив тянет его руку к губам.


End file.
